


Master of Disguise

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Fluffy, M/M, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: The ninja are in need of a ninjitsu scroll, with no idea what may be on it. Fortunately for them, it's being sold at a black market auction. Unfortunately for them, you need to be on the guest list.Master Wu has managed to aquire invitations. The only problem is, it's for three married couples. They have to look the part in order to avoid suspicion.Unfortunately, those three couples are all straight, man and woman couples. Three of the ninja have to dress up as women, which isn't a problem for Nya. Lloyd gets in on it too, for fear of being recognized. And the last one? Why it's Jay of course.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that hit me at 3 am and I had to write it. I needed this to be a thing, so now it is lmao, whoops
> 
> I'm very excited to write this. I hope you like this story I'm djfhehfh very very very hyped

“We've got a mission,” Kai nods, looking at the map and the blinking lights on it.

“What's up?” Nya asks, moving to see the lights on the map better. Lloyd steps behind her to peer at them as well.

“The trackers tracked the men that stole the Ninjutsu scroll to here,” Kai points at the map in the location of a flashing red item.

“And where exactly is here?” Cole asks, crossing his arms.

“Chen's mansion, of course. It seems like the Ninjutsu scroll is headed there for the biggest blackmarket auction of the year,” Zane fills in.

“So what are we waiting for? We sneak in and punch the crap out of those guys!” Jay exclaims.

Nya shakes her head, “It can't possibly be that easy.”

“You're right, it can't,” Zane replies, and everyone looks at him as if expecting him to continue. “Everyone at the black market auction is specifically invited by Chen, and his security is top notch. If you don't have an invitation, there's no getting in.”

“Aww, what?” Lloyd groans.

“This sucks,” Kai says.

“How do we get an invitation?” Cole asks. The ninja look at each other, shrugging.

“This is where I come in,” Wu steps into the room. “I have acquired some invitations from some close contacts.”

“What's the catch?” Kai asks. 

This seems too good to be true. It can't be this easy, Jay knows from experience.

“Whoever goes will have to make nice for a weekend. They will have to stay in their disguises, selling it,” Wu explains.

“That doesn't sound that bad,” Nya admits. Cole nods.

“The thing is, my contacts have given me specific invitations with certain names on them,” Wu explains. “I have invitations for three women and three men. You all are obviously not those genders…”

“So what you're saying is, some of us may have to crossdress?!” Jay asks, taken aback.

“Yes, and I'm recommending that Lloyd is one of those "women". Many people will recognize him as Lloyd Garmedon or the Green Ninja if not,” Wu states, looking at all of them.

Everyone takes a moment to process this. Jay wonders if he'll crossdress. Preferably not, but he'll do it for the mission.

“I can do it,” Cole says, and Jay snorts.

“Cole, you're five eleven and ripped as hell!” Jay laughs. “You just–” His voice gets cut off by his giggles.

“Maybe you should crossdress then, Jay. You certainly do look small enough,” Cole shoots back.

“Hey!” Nya frowns. “Not all women are small and frail!”

Kai nods, “Can confirm. Nya is the furthest from small and frail of all of us. Well, aside from Cole.”

“So who should do it?” Lloyd asks, “Well, besides me, since I'm obviously required.”

“I'm going as a woman,” Nya shrugs. “Since people so obviously underestimate women.” She shoots a look at Cole who shrugs.

“One more then,” Kai looks at the group.

No one seems to move or respond.

Jay sucks in a breath, steeling himself.

“I'll do it.”

* * *

This is how, two days later, Jay ends up wearing a corset and a dress. He's wearing a medium blue dress that highlights his fake curves that the corset gives him.

He feels sweaty and nasty. His waist already hurts, and holy crap, this is intense. He's wearing three inch heels, and his legs have been waxed smooth.

Jay's not going to lie, he feels a little violated.

“Here's the plan,” Nya explains, applying Jay's makeup. She's already added hair extensions to him, so he's pretty sure he looks as much like a woman as he can.

“We pair up as necessary, the invitations are from couples. I'll take Zane, since he's going to be doing the scanning of the location with Pixal. Someone's gotta make it look like he's talking to them instead of no one. Nobody else can see Pixal, remember?”

“Right, so you and Zane are paired up. Who do I get?” Jay asks, feeling like his cheeks are being tickled as Nya applies some sort of powder.

“You're with Cole,” Nya puts down the brush and swipes something over his lips. Jay's going to bet it's lipstick. “You two are going to talk to as many people as you can, making contacts with the other people that may be there. Find out why they came and what Chen plans to do with the scroll.”

Nya caps the lipstick– Jay was right, yes– And looks at his face critically.

“Am I done?” Jay asks.

“For now,” Nya nods. Jay stands up from the chair. 

“I'm going to have to do yours and Lloyd's makeup every morning, unless you magically get good at it.”

Jay nods. The silence gets tense, and Jay realizes their breakup is still hanging in the air.

“For the record Jay, I'm really sorry about our breakup. I just didn't feel things for you anymore and didn't want to lead you on,” Nya admits, sheepishly. She's looking at the floor.

“Nya,” Jay waits until she meets his gaze. “It's okay. I'm over it.”

“Really?” Nya asks, biting her lip.

“Really.”

Nya grins.

“Best friends?” Jay questions.

Nya's grin grows, “Always.”

Jay grins back, and he's happy to have his other best friend back. He's ready to take on the world, dressed in high heels and glitter.

They both head into the room, seeing the others.

Kai is wearing a grey tuxedo complete with a green bow tie. Zane is wearing one in white, with a red tie instead.

Cole is wearing a black suit with a blue tie, and it matches Jay's dress. He realizes this is Nya's doing, and it's damn clever. They're all color coordinated with their "dates".

“We've got a boat to catch,” Nya says.

“You're damn right we do,” Kai replies, stepping up. “We'll get Wu to drive us to the port, and then we'll take the ferry to the island.”

“Remember your names, guys,” Lloyd says, and wow, he really looks good. He's wearing a green off shoulder dress with a leg slit. His hair extensions make him look like he has long blonde hair.

Jay's weirdly jealous. Does he look that pretty? Does Lloyd look better than him?

They head out to the black Minivan, packed with trunks and items. The ninja wait outside the van as Wu places some items into the trunk.

The night air is cool, and Jay's heels click on the patio. Lloyd is wrapped up in a conversation with Nya, and Zane seems to be talking to Pixal.

Jay looks to his left and sees Cole staring. Is he staring at him?

Jay's had a crush on Cole for a long time, so this kind of attention is strange. He's resigned himself to the fact that the black ninja is straight. At least he thinks. Maybe.

He can't look that much like a woman, right?

Jay sneaks a glance back at Cole, who still seems to be staring as if noticing him for the first time. Jay feels his cheeks flush.

“Have you always had freckles?” Cole whispers, and Jay flushes. How had Cole not noticed them before?

“They're new,” Jay jokes. “I got them maybe five years ago? Oh wait, no, it was twenty four.”

Cole chuckles, and Jay finds himself lost in his dark eyes. They're gentle and kind, and Jay just wants to drown in them.

“There's something different about you I can't put my finger on.”

“Maybe that I'm dressed like a girl? Wearing a corset? Heels? Does that ring a few bells?” Jay snarks and Cole laughs.

“No need to get defensive, Jaybird,” He holds his hands up in a surrender.

Jay grins.

“Uh guys?” Nya interrupts. “You can get in the van now.”

Jay feels his cheeks heat again, and wonders if that's going to happen a lot. Probably. He'd better get used to it.

Cole enters the van and sits next to Kai. Jay sits next to Nya in the back, next to Lloyd on his other side.

What if someone notices he's not a girl? Why hasn't he thought about this?

“Jay,” Lloyd calls, and Jay's attention turns to him. “We're in the same boat.”

Jay smiles weakly, “Tell me about it.”

Nya giggles, “Jay, you'll be fine. Both of you. Please promise me neither of you will sit like Jay.”

Jay looks down at his open legs and frowns.

“What's wrong with the way I'm sitting?”

Nya breathes in, beginning to talk about how women typically sit. Oh boy. This is going to be a long weekend.

* * *

The ninja exit the van, taking their respective luggage to the boat. They stand in a line, and the "couples" stand next to each other.

Jay is bouncing on his toes excitedly. This is going to be pretty cool. Maybe even a little dangerous.

But what if they find out he isn't a woman? What if they find out his name isn't Mrs. Quigley, but Jay Walker?

Then it'll be bad. They'll put him in the dungeon. Does Chen even have a dungeon? What if he does have a dungeon?

Would it be gross?

What would be in it?

“Jay.”

Jay looks up from his nervous thoughts and meets Cole's eyes.

“You're going to be fine,” Cole squeezes his hand, and Jay remembers. Oh yeah, they're holding hands.

“We've got this, okay? I've got your back, motormouth.”

Jay feels his lips turn into a smile.

Cole beams at him, and it feels like they're in their own moment. Jay clutches Cole's hand in one hand, and their invitation in the other.

“Next,” The guard demands, and they step up. “Invitation, please?”

Jay hands them the invitation.

“Mr. and Mrs. Quigley I see,” The guard says, boredly. “Enjoy your weekend.”

Jay takes the invitation back and looks at Cole. They did it!

“Told you, bluejay. We're all set,” Cole grins, and Jay has to grin back. His joy is infectious.

“Y-yeah, you did,” Jay replies, his cheeks feeling warm. “Mr. Quigley.”

Cole snorts, “Mrs. Quigley.”

They both crack up as they sit on the boat, watching the water run smoothly through the back. The boat chugs its way towards Chen's island, and Jay has no idea what to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Cole arrive at the auction, and try to suss out what's going on.

The ferry docks in the island, the plank opening up to the land. It's tiled and fancy, a huge gate surrounding an even bigger mansion. Jay's not going to lie, he's impressed.

He makes sure his communicator is set in his ear and walks off the plank, with Cole following. They are holding hands, a fact that still fills Jay with warmth and butterflies in his gut.

Cole's hands are warmer and bigger than his, and fit nicely between his stubby and cold fingers. His cheeks feel warm, and he gazes up at Cole's face through his mascara covered lashes. 

Cole looks neutral, like he's concentrating on something. Jay wonders what he's thinking about.

The blue clad man's heels click on the stone patterned ground as they are led into the huge red and black Japanese-influenced mansion. Even though this is an organized crime location, it fills Jay with awe just to see the building in all its splendor.

The cool air of the night is made worse by the proximity of the ocean, and Jay looks back to the ferry. People seem to be unloading their luggage from the boat, so that takes care of one problem.

Jay stumbles, the heels catch on a crack in the stone. He looks at the upcoming ground, flinching and shutting his eyes tight.

Cole catches him in his strong, warm, arms. He smells like cologne, and it's intoxicating. Jay wants to bury his face in his neck and drown in the scent.

“You okay, Jay?”

Jay feels his cheeks heat, and mentally swears. Swearing may be a sign of weak verbal skills, but he has no other words. This is ridiculous. His life feels like it's being pulled in so many directions right now. _Seriously Cole?_

“Y-yeah,” Jay replies slowly.

“You look a little red, are you sure?” Cole asks, thick eyebrows furrowing, and Jay notices their proximity. Cole seems to be rather close to his face, his longer hair framing his face as he leans down.

“I– I– I'm great! Fine! Amazing! All good here!” He gives a thumbs up to Cole who takes his hand and pulls him up.

“If you say so,” Cole concedes. “Please be careful in those heels, I can't lose my best friend to them.”

At that, Cole's solemn expression morphs into a smirk.

“These suck!” Jay complains, “Go on without me. I'm dying.”

Cole snorts. “Sure thing, princess.”

“Hey!” Jay exclaims, and Cole shrugs, that annoyingly handsome grin remaining on his face.

Jay meet's Cole's eyes and it feels like they're in their own moment, just the two of them. It feels like all expectations have faded away, and they're two people. Jay and Cole.

It's them against the world.

“If you would stop flirting,” Lloyd interrupts, standing near them in his pretty green dress, “We can get on with this mission.”

Jay's cheeks heat. Cole clears his throat and helps Jay up. Kai shrugs at Jay's embarrassed glare, he's standing next to Lloyd.

“We're just getting into the roles?” Cole tries. Lloyd rolls his eyes and snorts.

“Sure,” He replies, shaking his head.

The ninja head into the grand building, the first floor filled with many antiques and Japanese-inspired furniture. It looks regal, and the chandeliers are golden. A lot of things are made of gold. A concerning number actually. Is this legal?

...Probably not. It's the black market auction. Illegal is in the name. All sorts of villains and people gathered here to conduct business, make connections, and the works. Hopefully they wouldn't recognize them out of their ninja outfits.

Jay squeezes Cole's hand and gets a reassuring one in return. He looks around the room, trying to pick up on someone to socialize with.

Hmm… Jay spots a girl with red hair in an orange dress. Her hair is in a complicated updo, and she's wearing long dangley earrings. She's holding a glass of champagne in one hand, and laughing at something someone said.

She looks rather important.

“Does she look like she knows something?” Jay gets up on his toes to whisper to Cole. Cole leans down to hear.

“Worth a try,” He shrugs, getting pulled along by the other. Jay is gripping his wrist tightly as he pulls Cole to the orange girl.

They weave through the crowd, a few apologies here and there, and they're finally at their destination.

Only, the girl is gone.

“Enjoying the party?” A voice asks

Jay turns around to see a mustached man, sipping some champagne from a fancy flute.

“Oh, yes,” Cole schmoozes before Jay can reply. “The decorations are very elegant and everything looks so expensive. I can't wait until the auction.”

“Well,” The man laughs, and Jay realizes this must be Chen. That's why he has the arrogant look and attitude. “You're going to have to wait a bit longer. I did take the liberty of preparing rooms for you two. Cameron and Jessica Quigley, I believe?”

“E–” Jay starts and Cole squeezes his hand tightly. Jay translates that to mean _shut up._

“That's us.”

“Of course,” Chen nods. “I have other guests to talk to, but do enjoy the cheese platters. They are from my noodle house chain, after all.”

Cole and Jay wait as he walks away before turning to each other.

“That was weird,” Cole says.

“You think?” Jay shakes his head. “Cameron and Jessica. At least they're not super, super weird.”

“At least someone gave us our first names, or I'd've been running around as 'Mr. Quigley' all night.”

Jay wrinkles his nose at Cole's joke. “Ick. That's so gross.”

They look around the room, and see various couples dancing. With nothing left to do, they retreat to the cheese platters.

Jay takes a plate and puts a good amount of cheese on it. Cole shakes his head.

“I'm lactose sensitive. I could never.”

“You're missing out on some good cheese,” Jay says, through a mouthful of Gouda. He looks out to the ballroom, a silence falling over them.

Cole wordlessly grabs Jay's wrist and tugs him over to a nearby bench. They sit next to each other on the bench, thighs almost touching. Jay places the plate of cheese in his lap.

He enjoys his cheese, nibbling on a piece of Havarti as he people watches.

They watch Kai and Lloyd dance together– and they're good– as well as Zane and Nya. Both "couples" seem to dance to erase suspicion.

Zane keeps glancing over to the door like he's afraid that someone will come in, and Jay's rather curious. He glances towards Cole who shrugs.

“Should we be dancing?” He asks, peering out at the others.

Cole presses down on his communicator and repeats the question.

 _“What did you think you were supposed to do, sit there eating all night? You're supposed to look inconspicuous!”_ Nya replies over the comm.

 _“Yes, you should be disguising yourselves. Dancing would be a good activity,”_ Pixal adds.

Jay nods. Okay. Then he remembers the others can't see him and his face gets warm.

“Noted,” He replies, dropping his hand from his comm. His fingers play with the edge of his blue skirt nervously.

“My lady, may I have this dance?” A man asks, coming from an alternate corner of the room.

Jay looks up, looking around for who he's talking to.

“Oh, me?” He asks, and the man nods.

“Yes, you.”

“No thank you,” Jay practically purrs. “My husband and I are very happy. But thank you for the offer.”

He turns Cole's head with his gloves hand and kisses him on the mouth. It's a pretty mediocre first kiss, but it's something.

Cole looks shocked, and moves to say something, but then sees the guy. Jay feels bad. Should he have not? Wasn't that just keeping cover?

“Oh, alright then. Have a good evening, miss,” The man disappears into the crowd.

Jay wonders if he should bring the kiss up to Cole, a tense silence filling the air. It's not a bad tension, it's just he's overthinking again and it's a mess– ugh. He knows he can't bring it up in the open like this, but it bothers him.

“Hey Jay,” Cole starts, and the auburn hated man looks up. Jay wonders if he's going to say something about the kiss.

“The woman is back,” He points to the woman in orange again.

Jay stands, brushing off his dress and Cole takes his hand to pull him along.

They make their way to over her, away from the crowd. She's nursing her champagne flute solemnly, looking at the ground.

“Hey,” Jay greets lamely. “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. “I'm perfectly fine.”

“I just wanted to say that your dress looks amazing! Sorry if that's pretty random, I told Cameron I had to tell you that, but he said that we shouldn't bother you,” Jay acts, hoping this was working. He hopes the fake name was Cameron, otherwise oops.

“Oh, thank you,” She replies, looking surprised, “Yours is pretty cute too.”

“My best friend and I went shopping for it before this,” Jay replies. Cole shifts his weight, clearly impatient with this small talk. “Are you here with anyone? We can go get them if it would make you feel better…”

“No!” She says quickly. “No, I'm here by myself.”

Cole and Jay exchange glances at each other. Something's up.

“Do you want to hang out with us then?” Cole asks. “We're trying to figure out what sorts of fun things are being sold at the auction.”

Jay meets his eyes and understands where he's going. “My husband and I brought around 3 mil on a card, and we want to know if that would be enough.”

The woman's eyes widen in understanding.

“Who did you said you were again?”

“Oh, uh, we're Mrs. and Mr. Quigley. Jessica and Cameron. I'm uh, obviously Jessica,” Jay says, and feels super awkward about it.

She laughs at his statement. “Nice to meet you two. I'm Skylor.”

“So do you happen to know what's in the auction? Or know someone who does?” Jay asks, and Cole crosses his arms.

“I would have to ask my– I mean Master Chen about that…” She frowns. “To tell you the truth, I've always been against this sort of thing. As much as I love- uh, like Chen… He sells things such as Ivory poached from elephants. Feathers from endangered species. Rare gems stolen from museums and the public.”

Jay gasps.

“Oh, honey,” He holds out his arms for a hug and she takes it. “It's okay.”

Jay has a motive. He notices that she has guns strapped to her legs during the hug. By peeking into her purse, he also noticed that she's carrying an ID card with a last name that's similar. But where has he seen that before…?

“Everything will work out fine,” Jay comforts, and he's processing the information he acquired.

“Thank you,” She smiles. “I'll leave you two now, I really should be socializing.”

Cole looks at Jay, raising an eyebrow.

Jay knows what he's wondering.

“Yeah, I know that wasn't me. I needed to act the part to find things out,” He rolls his eyes, “She's definitely not who she says she is. Here's her ID.”

He tosses it to Cole who catches it.

“Skylor… is related to Chen?”

“That's not all. She also has two guns, likely pistols, strapped to her thighs,” Jay reports.

“That's strange, because all weapons were taken on the boat. There is an armed security guy at every corner. What would she need with guns?”

“That's what we need to find out,” Jay answers, pursing his lips.

The more questions they try to answer, the more that come up.

He hopes they'll find some answers soon.


End file.
